warthunderfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeremy Soule
Jeremy Soule is an American composer of soundtracks for film, television and video games. He has won multiple awards and has been described as the "John Williams of video game music" and "a model of success" for Western composers. He has composed soundtracks for over 60 games and over a dozen other works during his career. He is best known for his work in The Elder Scrolls and Guild Wars series, and several other top-selling titles such as Total Annihilation, Neverwinter Nights, Dungeon Siege, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, and Harry Potter. After several years of private composition studies he became an employee of Square in 1994. After finishing the soundtrack to Secret of Evermore in 1995, he left to join Humongous Entertainment, where he composed for several children's games as well as Total Annihilation, his first award-winning score. In 2000, he left to form his own music production company, Soule Media, now called Artistry Entertainment. Through the company, Soule has created several award-winning soundtracks, including Icewind Dale, the Harry Potter series of games, and all of the main Elder Scrolls games since 2002. In 2005, he founded DirectSong, a record label that publishes digital DRM-free versions of his soundtracks as well as those of classical composers. Soule's works have been played in several live concerts such as the Symphonic Game Music Concert in Germany and the international Play! A Video Game Symphony concert series. While many of his works are orchestral, he considers himself a "music practitioner", or someone who creates music in general rather than just one type of music. Several of Soule's soundtracks have been created with the help of his brother, Julian. Works Video games *''Secret of Evermore'' (1995) - with Julian Soule *''Freddi Fish & Luther's Maze Madness'' (1996) *''Freddi Fish & Luther's Water Worries'' (1996) *''Pajama Sam: No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside'' (1996) *''Putt-Putt and Pep's Dog On a Stick'' (1996) *''Putt-Putt Travels Through Time'' (1997) *''Total Annihilation'' (1997) *''Pajama Sam's SockWorks'' (1997) *''Young Dilbert Hi-Tech Hijinks'' (1997) *''Spy Fox in "Dry Cereal"'' (1997) *''Total Annihilation: Core Contingency'' (1998) *''Pajama Sam: Lost and Found'' (1998) *''Spy Fox in Cheese Chase'' (1998) *''Total Annihilation: Kingdoms'' (1999) *''Icewind Dale'' (2000) *''Giants: Citizen Kabuto'' (2000) *''Rugrats: Totally Angelica Boredom Buster'' (2000) *''Amen: The Awakening'' (cancelled in 2000) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (2000) *''Total Annihilation: Kingdoms- The Iron Plague'' (2000) *''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' (2000) *''Icewind Dale: Heart of Winter'' (2001) *''Azurik: Rise of Perathia'' (2001) *''Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance'' (2001) *''Final Four 2002'' (2001) *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (2001) *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (2002) *''Dungeon Siege'' (2002) *''The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind'' (2002) *''Natural Selection'' (2002) *''Magic School Bus Explores the World of Animals'' (2002) *''Neverwinter Nights'' (2002) *''SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs'' (2002) *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' (2002) *''EverQuest Online Adventures'' (2003) *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' (2003) *''Sovereign'' (canceled in 2003) *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' (2003) *''Unreal II'' (2003) *''Dungeon Siege: Legends of Aranna'' (2003) *''Impossible Creatures'' (2003) *''Armies of Exigo'' (2004) *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' (2004) *''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events'' (2004) *''Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War'' (2004) *''Kohan II: Kings of War'' (2004) *''Guild Wars Prophecies'' (2005) *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (2005) *''Dungeon Siege II'' (2005) *''Company of Heroes'' (2006) *''Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts'' (2006) *''Company of Heroes: Tales of Valor'' (2006) *''Warhammer: Mark of Chaos'' (2006) *''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion'' (2006) *''Prey'' (2006) - with Julian Soule *''Guild Wars Factions'' (2006) *''Guild Wars Nightfall'' (2006) - with Julian Soule *''Guild Wars: Eye of the North'' (2007) - with Julian Soule *''Supreme Commander'' (2007) *''Supreme Commander: Forged Alliance'' (2007) *''IL-2 Sturmovik: Birds of Prey'' (2009) *''Order of War'' (2009) *''zOMG!'' (2009) (music later reused in Monster Galaxy *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' (2010) - with many others *''Dead Rising 2'' (2010) - with Oleksa Lozowchuk, The Humble Brothers, and Julian Soule *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' (2011) *''Deep Black'' (2012) *''Otomedius Excellent'' (2011) - with many others *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Dawnguard'' (2012) *''Guild Wars 2'' (2012) *''World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria'' (2012) - with many others *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Dragonborn (2012)'' *''War Thunder'' (2013) - main theme only *''Dead Rising 3'' (2013) - one song with Julian Soule *''Consortium'' (2014) *''The Elder Scrolls Online'' (2014) - title theme and cinematicshttp://www.elderscrollsonline.com/en-us/news/post/2014/02/26/creating-eso-music *''Dota 2: The International 2015 Music Pack (2015) - with Julian Soule *The Gallery: Call of the Starseed'' (2016) *''Landmark'' (2016) *''EverQuest Next'' (cancelled in 2016) *''The Gallery: Heart of the Emberstone'' (2017 *''Consortium: The Tower'' (2018) External links *Jeremy Soule at Twitter *Jeremy Soule at Patreon *Jeremy Soule at RAWG.io